thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15 (E2)
"Seeing Things" is the fifth episode and mid-season finale of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 15th episode overall. It premiered on May 29, 2017. Synopsis "A couple members of the group get ready for a supply run, leading to a somewhat dark truth slipping out." Plot The episode starts with Christie starring out the open door to the front of The Colony, as she hoists a backpack onto her shoulders by its straps. The sun is just rising and she squints to look out beyond the treeline. As she continues to stare in silence, Mike approaches from behind, confused. "Hey, Christie, something wrong?" He asks. "We're about to go out on the run, you nervous?" "Oh, no Mike, it's just... Kinda strange." She replies. "They're just leaving this big door wide open. They're gonna close it, yeah, but for the time they have it open, it's like some big... Insecurity. Anything could happen in a split second in this world, makes me wonder what could happen if they didn't close the door in time." "Best not to dwell on it. As true as that fear is, it's also really unlikely." Mike chuckles. "C'mon, we gotta go meet the team and get the brief on where we're going, then we'll be out on the run for a couple hours." "Yeah, alright." Christie nods and follows Mike to the back of a truck, where two people are standing, a middle-aged African-American man and a young Caucasian woman. "Yo, nice to meet ya. Name's Bruce." The man says. "You two comin' with on the run?" "Yep, I'm Christie and this is Mike." Christie introduces. "The girl?" "Oh, I'm Samantha." She smiles. "It'll be great to finally have some extra backup on the run, Bruce and I have been struggling for weeks." "Struggling? How so?" Mike asks. "Well imagine two runners against a herd of walkers with heavy ass backpacks on." Bruce says. "Doublin' the number of runners not only means we can carry more shit, but we'll have an easier time fighting things off." "Yeah, that makes sense." Mike nods. "Let's get going then, where are we headed?" "Downtown to an abandoned mall area, there's a Homemart we haven't hit." Samantha explains. "It's one of the last buildings in the area, so we haven't had enough time to loot it on past runs." "Alright, cool." Mike nods, getting into the truck with them. Christie is about to before she notices something. She looks out of the door to the woods and sees a face, before whoever she sees darts deeper into the trees. Confused, she blinks and rubs her eyes, wondering if she's just seeing things, until Mike calls to her to get in the truck. She snaps out of staring and gets into the truck as it drives off out of the community. Upon arrival, the four exit the truck and begin walking down the long straightaway that is the exterior mall complex, towards the abandoned Homemart. They explore the area, and try to find as many useable supplies as possible before reaching the store. "Hey, Christie, can I tell you something kinda weird...?" Mike whispers. "What is it, Mike?" Christie asks. "I keep watching them search, and they're not doing it... That well." He says. "I double check the places they look, and I find stuff they didn't even notice." Christie doesn't respond and simply feels unsure of the two scavengers ahead of them. Before she can think more about it, though, a walker suddenly breaks through the glass of one of the stores, and more begin to follow. "Shit, dead ones!" Bruce shouts. "C'mon, we got this!" Bruce holds a crowbar and runs to one, slicing its stomach open, before running to another and smacking it in the arm and pushing it back. Samantha holds a pistol and fires at the walkers' chests. "Sheesh, am I seeing things?" Mike pulls out his shotgun. "No, you're not." Christie shakes her head in disgust. "These people aren't trained. The Colony has been sheltered, they can't fight walkers." Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Bruce. *First appearance of Samantha Pepper. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Mid-Season Finales